The Boy With The Pepsi Tattoo
by xZiggyx
Summary: CM Punk is at the top the world and doesn't want to fall in love, until he finds AJ in a bathroom stall crying. From AJ's prospective, CM Punk is just the boy with the Pepsi tattoo who made her believe in love again.
1. Chapter 1

**RAW 2012**

**AJ Lee's POV**

His lips tasted so sweet, but they didn't feel right against her lips. She needed to make this look as real as possible ignoring her heart's pleas for her man.

**Unknown's POV**

I watched them, with his hands roaming her tiny body. _I regret not beating him when I had the chance. I need to get out here and stop_ this.I ran out of my dressing room and ran out to the ring, down the ramp and slid into the ring...


	2. Chapter 2

**Raw 2012**

**CM Punk's POV**

I guess all stories start with a beginning right? Right.

It all started in the backstage locker room.

I was walking with my title in hand, past the divas locker room and passed Daniel waiting by the locker room door.

What a creep.

He scowl at me and I just turn the corner when I hear her voice.

I stayed listening to Daniel and AJ's conversation,

"This dress doesn't fit me right Daniel."

"Turn around, it looked better on the manikin."

That bastard.

How could he say that about sweet innocent AJ?

I couldn't understand what AJ saw in Daniel, I guess fame got to Daniel's head and AJ is just blind.

He waited to gather himself and go check if AJ was ok.

Wow..

Wrong time, he came right when Daniel and AJ were in a heated make out session.

He slowly backed away revolted from what he just saw and heard.

Why would she love someone who would verbally abuse her in public?

Sometimes I wonder how Daniel doesn't hate himself for the things he has said and done to AJ.

I head to the locker room where I could get ready for my match against Ziggler.

Him and his grandma, I can't tell who's more annoying Vickie's screeching or Ziggler giving false promises.

I opened the door to the locker room and only saw Alex Riley.

He was sleeping on the floor with.. is that...

oh god..

ALEX OWNS A PINK TEDDY BEAR?!

I almost burst out laughing after thinking if anyone has seen him.

It would have been worse if he was sucking his thumb.

I searched through my bag and found my iPhone.

I entered my password and clicked on the twitter app.

**AJ Lee's POV**

After my match which I sadly lost..

Daniel distracted me, but he said he was apologized and didn't intend to cost me my match.

I was in the divas locker room with Rosa and Layla talking about Dolph and Punk's main event title match for the WWE Championship.

How I wish I could be a champion.

I went on my iPhone and admired my background.

It was Trish Stratus and myself when I went to WrestleMania when I was a teen.

I sadly sighed missing home.

My phone suddenly vibrated. ** CMPunk** is now following you.

It buzzed again. ** CMPunk** hey guuuurl.

My eyes went big as saucers.

What is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ Lee's POV**

I was on twitter again.

I couldn't stop reading that tweet.

I kept reading it over and over, trying to understand what the tweet meant.

Would Daniel get mad?

Because Punk is and always has been more attractive and we have more in common.

Daniel's type would be Eve not me.

He wants a girl to show off, Punk wouldn't.

I tweeted back **Oh snaap.**

That seems flirty- I mean friendly enough right?

Daniel came back celebrating and I was utterly confused.

"Didn't you watch my match AJ?" he asked.

"You had a match?" I said with confusion.

Rage went across Daniel's face.

He grabbed my face with force.

"Listen here bitch, I made you noticable you are nothing, NOTHING WITHOUT ME TO YOU HEAR ME?!" he screamed.

"Ow Daniel, stop, you're hurting me." I whimpered.

I was greeted my a hard and stinging slap to the side of my face.

"I don't care, do what I say or you will be getting more of this." he raised his hand again to warn me.

He walked out of the locker room without saying another word.

I went into the stalls and cried.

I moved violently from all the tears.

I could not believe my Daniel would hit me and act like it was ok.

My thoughts came back to CM Punk, he would never abuse women.

**CM Punk's POV**

I smiled down at the screen from what AJ replied.

This girl is something.

But I can't stop this nagging feeling something bad is going to happen after WrestleMania 28, something big, something horrible.

It can't be worse when Chris drenched beer on you and with the same fucking bottle smashed it on my head.

Ooo I can't wait to get my hands on him, I'll show him who the best in the world really is.

As I passed the women's bathroom, backstage.

I heard a faint sound of crying.

I pressed my ear up to the door and ended up opening the door.

Who knew it was a push door?

I fell flat on my chest and my championship title slid across the floor.

I lifted myself off the floor and brushed the dirt off my pants and shirt.

I made my way to my title until I saw converse shoes.

**AJ Lee's POV**

I couldn't stop crying, I was at the point that I didn't care who heard or saw me in this state...

I suddenly heard a massive thud.

I stood up from sitting on the toilet lid.

I hope it isn't Daniel if it is I'm going to cry.

As the unfamiliar shoes walked across the bathroom they stopped in front of my stall.

**CM Punk's POV**

I have a feeling this might be AJ Lee because she is the only diva I've seen on this roster who doesn't wear heels.

It's quite refreshing, it shows that wrestling isn't glitz and glam.

It's an intense sport that everyone in the business loves.

I knocked lightly on the stall door, "Hello is anyone in there, I heard crying, are you ok in there AJ?" I asked with concern.

A tiny voice answered me back "No." AJ said.

"Can you open the door, I feel like a peeping Tom standing in here."

I chuckled hoping to make her laugh.

Despite that, she laughed with some restriction.

What happened to the happy and cheerful AJ Lee?

"AJ, can you open up please I need to talk to you." I repeated.

**AJ Lee's POV**

It's now or never AJ, you need to grow some balls and open the door.

Ok...

That came out wrong.

Without even hesitation I swung open the door to see The WWE Champion, CM Punk.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. AJ, you can't have feelings for this man, you have a boyfriend.

Even though Daniel doesn't act like one on several different occasions, he still loves me...

Right?

**CM Punk's POV**

She finally opened the stall door and she looked extremely upset.

Her eyes were red from the tears, and the trails of past tears were still present.

Without even thinking, I wiped the tears away and pulled her into a warm embrace.

**AJ Lee's POV**

I felt safe being in Punk's arms, it brought warmth that Daniel always lacked to offer.

I snuggled my face deeper into his chest and breathed in his cologne, it was nice since Daniel always smelt like tofu and vegetables.

I know gross right?

I wrapped my tiny arms around his waist, have you ever had a feeling when something felt so...

Right?

**CM Punk's POV**

I will find the reason AJ was crying, and I will break them the same way the broke her.

Her hands slid away from my waist, signalling that the hug should break.

I felt... disappointed?

We pulled apart and I noticed a faint red mark on her cheek.

"AJ, who hurt you?" I tried to say softly without exposing my rage.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_I will find the reason AJ was crying, and I will break them the same way the broke her._

_Her hands slid away from my waist, signalling that the hug should break._

_I felt... disappointed?_

_We pulled apart and I noticed a faint red mark on her cheek._

_"AJ, who hurt you?" I tried to say softly without exposing my rage._

**AJ Lee's POV**

I froze and looked at Punk with fear written in my face.

"AJ, you can tell me." Punk said.

"I-I-I-I have to go." I slid out of his grasp and sprinted out of the washroom.

Punk was making his entrance and he looked so… happy and looked like he was enjoying himself despite Jericho talking about his family business.

I couldn't deny myself, Punk looked extremely attractive in that shirt, Hell he looked great in **everything.**

I walked behind Daniel as he did his entrance down to the ring, I hated that 'YES' chant it's so annoying.

My eyes were drawn to Punk's green orbs which made me stop in my tracks and I couldn't help, but stare.

"AJ! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Daniel yelled.

I jumped from being so startled and my hand rubbed my face in memory, I had to put extra makeup on my cheek to cover that mark.

The Miz was Daniel's partner and they would be going against Sheamus and… CM Punk.

The match started off pretty boring until Punk was tagged, he came running in did a few punches and kicks and threw Miz into the corner.

"AJ, call me!" Punk called out to me.

My cheeks heated up in response, Daniel scowled at the sight of Punk talking to me.

Then Miz quickly turned defense into offense as he kicked at Punk's ribs.

I hope he's ok; he looks like he's in so much pain.

As Miz tagged Bryan in I couldn't bear to look, my current crush and my physically and emotionally abusive boyfriend were going at it and Punk was taking a beating.

I did something that I shouldn't have done.

I slid into the ring and whipped Daniel around; he looked at me with confusion and then quickly changed to anger.

"AJ! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Daniel yelled into my face with spit flying into my face.

I wiped my face from the spit from Daniel and saw Punk starting to get up, I slid out of the ring and Daniel was greeted with a swift kick to the temple.

Daniel dropped to the ground and was out like a light; Punk dropped to his knees and put Daniel into the Anaconda Vise which of course Bryan tapped.

_What a pussy, seriously AJ what did you see in that guy?_

Miz interrupted my inner debate with me.

"What was that AJ?" Miz questioned.

He slowly advanced towards me when my back hit the barricade; behind him Sheamus was pounding his chest getting ready for the Brogue Kick.

I pointed towards Sheamus while Miz kept yelling questions.

Miz finally turned around and was greeted with a big boot to the side of his ignorant toad face.

I was picked up by Punk and the crowd went **wild**, Sheamus followed close behind.

He was carrying me bridal style and the divas and superstars stared, I turned my head into Punk's chest to avoid the judging stares.

"Are you guys enjoying the show?" Punk raised his voice noticing my obvious discomfort.

"AJ, AJ, AJ we're in my locker room you can let go of me now." He chuckled.

I jumped out of his grasp and backed away like he was some sort of disease.

"AJ, what's wrong and what happened out there?" he said with worry.

"Punk, what I did out there…. I don't even know why it happened." I couldn't tell him the real reason because he wouldn't want a girl like me; he would want a girl like Lita.

Someone who is strong who doesn't care what people say and has been a champion.

"AJ… You're not telling me everything, why did you help Sheamus and I win the match?"

I got up, and smiled at Punk like he was my next meal, Punk backed away wary of my current actions.

_Ok AJ, now that you have him where you want him_

I smiled at him and stepped closer and I smacked his ass.

Punk looked at me with bug eyes with complete dismay and confusion.

I tilted my head in a crazed smiled and skipped out of his dressing room.

As I was skipping around backstage I heard the last voice that I wanted to hear.

"AJ, come out to the ring now." Daniel said dangerously.

I sucked in, and to my dismay and pretty much everyone my distant best friend Kaitlyn came storming out.

"Daniel, you've changed AJ, she's not the bubbly and nerdy girl people fell in love with at WWE NXT."

"Oh shut up Kaitlyn, you're just jealous because AJ is with a World Champion and Dolph pretty much dumped you for a woman twice your age." Daniel fired back.

"Well that was beca-"

"I said shut up Kaitlyn, face it, nobody wants a girl who looks and is strong as a man, so you can go back to where ever the hell you came from you ugly bit-"

Daniel couldn't even finish before Sheamus came storming down the ring.

"What do you think you're doing here Sheamus? I'm going to hurt you if you step foot into this ring I'll-

Sheamus slid into the ring and delivered a big boot to my _boyfriend._

I couldn't help but shudder at that word.

Sheamus pulled Kaitlyn for a kiss which was a huge surprise; the crowd was quiet for a second and erupted in cheers and chants.

I skipped out with my theme blaring with a microphone in hand, and stopped in the middle of the ramp.

"Thank you Kaitlyn for always being there for me, and seeing that you're a bit busy I'll see you in the locker room." I shot them both a million dollar smile and started to skip up the ramp.

Sheamus just shrugged and carried on.

I started to pack my belongings when Kaitlyn approached me.

"AJ, if you think that I'm going to fall for that and get slapped think again, I'm glad you had the balls to do that, but you're going to have to prove that you won't freak out on me when I mention his name.

"Ok, I understand I did slap you because of the Daniel thing." I said

"AJ, you need to break up with Daniel, he doesn't treat you right, and you see how I found Sheamus? The perfect guy is waiting out there, looking for you as much as you're looking for him." Kaitlyn quickly brought her hands to her face in case AJ would slap her.

And she didn't.

"Wow AJ, we could just be like we were before, The Chickbusters."

She smiled and put her fist out for their once famous handshake.

I smiled back and fist bumped her back.

"Kaitlyn, could I room with you for the time being since Daniel probably wants to rip my throat out." I laughed nervously.

"No."

My mouth opened in shock.

"AJ, calm down I was only kidding, come on let's go to the hotel."

"Ok AJ, I want you to wait here while I go inside and grab your stuff ok?"

I quickly nodded my head in response.

Kaitlyn didn't have to skip a beat she ran inside the hotel room and disappeared in the darkness.

"Well, well look who we have here." I felt his voice whisper into my ear.

I turned around and wrapped my ankles around his waist, pulling my small fist back ready to strike when I met the eyes of CM Punk for the fourth time that very night.

I instantly dropped my fist in surprise

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Punk I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"It's fine AJ, don't worry about it." He chuckled.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed with him.

We abruptly stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes; I slowly brought my hands around his neck.

I couldn't handle it anymore; I connected my lips with his.

Punk was deeply surprised but quickly responded back with kissing her back with just as much passion, his hands rested at her butt and AJ didn't to seem to have a problem with it.

AJ sucked on his lip ring and scratched at his back, Punk let out a deep moan and a growl, Punk slammed her into the wall and broke the kiss and started to work on her neck.

Punk slid his tongue along AJ's sweet spot, lightly putting feather like kisses and started to nibble.

"P-p-punk."

"Shhh, AJ be quiet and you'll enjoy it more."

AJ let a deep moan that anyone in the area would hear with no doubt, AJ didn't care it felt so good that her mind was clouded only focusing on Punk.

Punk started to suck, and AJ grabbed a fistful of his hair and moved her hips across CM Punk's lower region.

"AJ, don't" Punk growled out but I could tell that he liked it, matter of fact he loved it.

"Why Punk, you worried that I'll be the best in the world?" I whispered seductively.

Punk answered my question with a slap on my butt.

I gasped loudly, and Punk shut me up with another mind-blowing kiss.

"AJ, when you and Punk are done sucking each other's faces off you can find me in room **2356**." Kaitlyn patted my back as she strolled to the elevator with my luggage.

"So AJ, where were we." Punk placed his head back and he started to suck on my neck once more.

I jumped out of his grasp and ran, "Wait! AJ come back!"

I managed to barely make it into the elevator doors.

I guess being small does have its advantages!

"So AJ, you realize you explaining to me of how in the hell you're swapping spit and dry humping the WWE Champion right?"

"Yup."

"And I'm not looking forward to it." I said quietly.

"AJ, I heard that you know." She laughed.

"Well, then sue me."

"And become people like Randy Orton and Brock Lesnar? No way!"

Kaitlyn and I laughed in unison.

After we finished unpacking my clothes I finally told her from the beginning. From the bathroom encounter to when he carried me to his locker room.

"So, are you and Punk like fuck buddies now?" Kaitlyn grinned.

"LANGUAGE Kaitlyn, well no, we haven't gone that far at all."

"Ok… But what about….. Daniel?

I groaned in response, I completely forgot about that Goat Face.

"AJ, you're going to dump him right?" Kaitlyn asked with worry.

"Don't worry; I'm going to do it on Smackdown after WrestleMania when he goes against Sheamus for his title and I'll cost him the match." I grinned evilly.

"Good luck with that I'll be watching, but mostly laughing when Sheamus kicks that weasel in the jaw." Kaitlyn replied.

"Good night AJ"

"Good night Kaitlyn."


	5. Chapter 5

**AJ Lee's POV**

I dragged myself from my bed and yawned.

What a nice sleep.

I slipped on my Pikachu slippers that Cody bought me.

When a delicious smell spread through the air, I breathed into my nose smelling pancakes.

"Kaitlyn, are you in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I'm cooking pancakes if you couldn't smell them!"

I speed walked towards our kitchen and boy, did it look good.

"AJ, you're drooling." Kaitlyn passed me a napkin, and I blushed when I realized that I indeed was drooling.

"AJ, who bought you those slippers, I've never seen them before?"

"Oh, you see…. When we were at NXT, Cody Rhodes bought them for me as a good luck charm, it didn't work but."

Kaitlyn sighed. "AJ, why do you have to be with ALL the hot men?"

"Kaitlyn, if I didn't remember you were with Ziggles and now you're with Sheamus which reminds me, you didn't explain to me yesterday how you were playing tonsil hockey with the future World Champion?"

"I didn't even know that he was coming out, I don't think that was scripted." Kaitlyn blushed furiously.

"Aww well I ship Kaitmus!"

Kaitlyn's faced formed into confusion, "Kaitmus?"

"Yeah, like when two people are dating they have a name like Bradgelina."

"So what would Punk's and yours be then? AJPunk?"

My head pondered at the name, AJPunk… It has a nice ring to it.

Kaitlyn remembered the scene of AJ and Punk last night, "Speaking of Punk, I left for a couple of minutes grabbing your stuff from Daniel's room and I find you dry humping Phil, do you have feelings for him AJ?"

I tilted my head remembering all the moments I had with Punk, I first met him at NXT, he was funny, and entertaining it was a shame that he was dating Lita.

Kaitlyn knew AJ had feelings for Punk, she could tell all the way back from our NXT days that when he talked all of her attention was on him and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

Another reason is because, AJ now had a look of lust clouded in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"AJ? I don't have all day here." Kaitlyn waved her hand in front of AJ

I snapped out of my current trance and was face to face with The Hybrid Diva.

"What?"

"Are you going to answer AJ, do you have any feelings for Punk?"

All I could do was smirk, "You of all people Kait, should know that I have always had feelings for Punk."

Kaitlyn couldn't stop smiling, "Finally you find someone who will treat you like a princess."

Kaitlyn was going to jab another insult about Daniel Bryan, but she knew even AJ had her limits...

**WrestleMania 28**

**AJ Lee's**

It was the night of WrestleMania 28; you could hear the cheers and screams from backstage as Kelly Kelly and Maria had just beat Eve and Beth Phoenix.

I met Daniel in his locker room and he was acting as if nothing had happened on Smackdown and my belongings magically disappeared from his room he didn't mention either.

Daniel's up to something.

"Kelly looks hot in that attire, I wish I could tap that." Daniel said while licking his lips.

"Daniel? What about me?" I said in fake hurt.

Daniel looked at me funnily, "AJ, you're just a little girl, Kelly is a real woman unlike you, now stop complaining and get me my jacket and my title, my match is next." Daniel smirked.

I wish I could wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"Hurry up AJ!"

"Daniel, I'm so-"I began.

"Shut up AJ" Daniel said with complete boredom in his voice.

I gritted my teeth while restraining an insult back.

As we head out to the gorilla, I saw Lita head into Punk's locker room.

The feeling of heart-break was overwhelming, I just wanted this match to be over so I could curl up and go cry in a corner.

_Focus AJ…_

As we head down to the ring with _Flight of the Valkyries_ playing in the background.

Oh my god….

I couldn't believe my eyes at all the "YES" signs; do people really **like** this short goat face?

I guess the WWE Universe is really that stupid…

I slid into the ring following Daniel, and he threw his jacket in my face.

I stumbled a bit from the sudden impact, and put on a fake smile, stepped on the apron and jumped into the floor.

As the bell rang, Daniel told the referee to wait, he called me up and I jumped on the apron.

As he brought his face down for a kiss, I couldn't help but smirk.

I shoved his face out of mine and jumped off the apron and skipped to the front of the ring.

Daniel turned around and was greeted to a Brogue Kick from Sheamus.

_1-2-3!_

Sheamus had pinned the _now former World Heavy Weight Champion._

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene, I could see Daniel sliding out of the ring and advancing towards me.

My face quickly turned into fear, and I ran.

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Daniel gaining closer.

As I kept sprinting to the back I jumped into the arms of The Big Show.

Big Show was surprised and didn't see what just had happened moments ago.

"What's wrong little AJ?" Big Show asked with deep concern.

"He's coming for me Paul." I wept out, I didn't think Daniel would be this mad over one _tiny _thing, Daniel knows that he will get a rematch with Sheamus, but I don't think he cares about that.

"AJ!" Daniel yelled out as he came storming towards me and Big Show.

Daniel abruptly stopped, and Big Show hid me behind him, "Daniel, that's no way to treat your girlfriend, what type of man are you?"

Daniel's face flashed surprised and was quickly masked over with earth shattering anger, "What type of man am I? Says the man who barreled down my girlfriend a couple of months ago!"

The World's Biggest Athlete's face softened remembering him accidentally knocking me over.

"As for you AJ, we are **finished**."

I started to cry, while Daniel smirked. My crying turned into psychotic laughter, Daniel and The Big Show with the rest of the nearby superstars and divas looked at me like I was crazy.

I backed away and skipped down the hall leaving my ex-boyfriend and Big Show in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday Night Raw after WrestleMania 28**

**AJ Lee's POV**

_Let's Light is Up!_

My theme song blasted through the arena as I skipped my way down to the ring in my new ring gear, wiped my converse on the apron.

I went to the corner of the ring and was handed a mic.

_Calm down AJ, what's the worst thing that could happen?_

I waited until the crowd settled down before I did my big speech to over 20,000 people.

"There is a very simple reason for why I ditched my boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. It was because-

_Break The Walls Down!_

I was rudely interrupted by Y2J with also a mic of his own.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but nobody cares about how you cost Daniel Bryan his 18 second match, In fact, nobody cares about **you**." Chris grinned.

My lovely smile turned quickly into a crazed smile and slowly tilted my head at "The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" in a very crazy fashion.

But before I could attack Daniel Bryan came down to the ring, "Jericho, please leave." The former World Heavy Weight said in a **very** surprisingly calm voice.

Daniel quickly turned to me and got up into my personal bubble, "You." He said in a dark tone.

"You cost me my match at WrestleMania last night in 18 seconds! For that I wish I had never said yes when you asked me out, I wish I had never had met you, I wish you were never born."

His words cut me down deep into my very core, while Daniel laughed. "Oh and AJ, we're through like I said yesterday after my very short match, roll the clip."

I was surprised that they recorded me, Big Show, and Daniel.

When it was done, people were in awe of my actions from the video, because I was this quiet, insecure little girl who blindly listened to what her egotistical boyfriend ordered her to do, but not anymore she now looked like she was finally becoming what she truly is…

Crazy.

Insane.

Mentally unstable.

Whatever word you wanted to use, they had latched into her system and wasn't disappearing anytime soon, plus being crazy and unpredictable was kinda fun.

After I was still in stunned and distraught, my opponent Natalya came out for our match and went to see if I was ok.

I couldn't help myself; I needed to get this anger and disgust for my ex-boyfriend that I couldn't use on him.

I slapped her.

I didn't stop my attack on Natalya in the corner until I was disqualified.

I tilted my head to ceiling as tears ran down carrying my mascara down with them, letting a manic cackle and turned my head violently to the titantron and saw this raccoon who looked back.

I looked at the gaping mouths of the audience; I slipped out of the ring and skipped my way to the back.

Jerry: …

Booker: …..

Cole: …

As I got to the back I was stopped by the Backstage Fallout crew.

"AJ, what happened out there?"

"How about I say what could have happened? I could have attacked that **stupid** referee for laying his hands on me, or I could do that to you for asking me questions." I looked at him baring my teeth.

I must have looked scary for the interviewer to step back, "S-s-sorry for bothering you AJ, we'll leave you be."

I beamed for the annoying interview to finally leave.

"That was some match AJ." A familiar voice called out.

I slowly turned around and found CM Punk with Lita beside him.

_Ugh why is she here?_

"Congrats AJ, you're a natural out there I'm Lita or Amy, I don't care, either one will work." The former Women's Champion proclaimed.

"You look…uh great?" Punk said warily.

I put one hand on my hip, "That didn't stop us a couple of days ago _Punk_."

Lita looked confused as she glanced at Punk, "What is she talking about Phil?"

Punk nervously scratched his head, "Uh, Amy this is the AJ Lee I've been talking about from NXT and –

Amy's eyes lit up, "This is the AJ you were talking about? You were right she's beautiful!"

Punk's blush didn't go unnoticed by the high-flying diva, "Aww, is lover boy blushing?" Amy pinched his cheeks as Punk slapped them away.

Ok… I'm so confused…

"Aren't you and Punk dating?" I asked.

Amy and Punk started to laugh, "No, I'm dating Adam or Edge as you guys call him, Punk's single why else do you think he'd make out with you?" Amy explained.

"Amy…." Punk said with warning.

Amy put up her hands in defeat, "Fine fine, I'll leave you two alone."

After she left, there was an awkward feeling in the air.

"And then there were two." I joked trying to ease the awkwardness.

Punk laughs going along with the joke and I joined him.

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?" Punk said with seriousness.

I returned to a serious composure, "I guess so."

"You really thought Ames and I were dating? I know you're jealous, but-

I quickly cut him off, "Let's get one thing straight **Punk**, I was not jealous!" I said with my arms crossed on my chest.

Punk just chuckled at my denial, "We both know AJ, that that's a lie." He said as he walked off to his match with The Miz.

The next day I had a meeting with Vince and Punk about our storyline with Kane and…Daniel, I'm still very worried for this storyline since this may turn into a real life situation.

As I walked into the office, Punk was…early? Well that's a first; he and Vince had a love-hate relationship which was hilarious to watch when they bicker.

"Hello April, please take a seat, we have some new stuff the writers have made." Vince said cheerily.

I went to pull out the chair for me to sit down, but Punk beat me to it.

"Let me April." He said with a smile as he pushed my sat in and after sat down in his own chair.

"Thanks Punk." I said returning a smile of my own.

"You can call me Phil if you want." Punk said, while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok then, Phil." I pushed some loose hair behind my ear and gazed into his mossy eyes.

"Ahem." Phil and I both looked at Mr. McMahon.

_Damn, I forgot about him._

"We are going to start with you April wearing Punk's t-shirts I'm sure the designers can come up with something. Punk act cool don't turn her down, but don't accept anything. April, you will also have to lure Kane and Daniel during this storyline." Vince began.

"April and Punk, at all costs just make it look good. And last, but not least AJ that was a perfect ending to your match with Natalya looking crazy and unstable is the look we are going with you, good luck at No Way Out, Punk." Vince smirked.

**No Way Out 2012**

"Good luck." I smiled before kissing his cheek.

I tried keeping my composure as he wiped it off his perfect face.

"Thanks AJ, but luck's for losers." He said before walking off to his next match.

As I gazed at his perfect and glorious back I was interrupted by some interviewer, haven't they learned last time the tried to ask me questions?

As I skipped to the divas locker room I was stopped by Layla.

"AJ I saw what's been happening the last couple of weeks if you need someone to talk to about your unstable choices I know someone who can hel-

Layla didn't get to finish her sentence before I slapped her.

"You know **nothing** Layla." I said with a dark and frightening tone.

I was knocked of the apron as Kane touched the ropes.

Booker: When did AJ get here?

Jerry: I didn't even see her come out…

Cole: More importantly, **why **is she here? She has no business being out here!

Stars were all I could see and I could hear Punk's music playing which means he won!

_Yes! My plan is working!_

_Wait! Why is Kane here?!_

_I want Punk!_

It was no use, Kane was carrying me bridal style to wherever he was going to take me which didn't sound good.

I was abruptly dropped as Punk started his assault on the demon.

His attacks soon were put at a screeching halt as Kane gave him a thunderous choke slam to the mat.

I was soon picked up again and I lifted me head up to catch eyes with Punk and winked.

That didn't go unnoticed by the color commentators.

Booker: Did AJ just… wink at Punk?

Jerry: I think she did! She really is crazy!

Cole: Is she just using this as a trap to help one of those men? Because I can tell, AJ wants something out of them.

Booker: How do you know so much about women? The entire divas division _hates _you man!

Jerry: He has a point, but up next the World Champion Sheamus is defending his title against Dolph Ziggler that's coming up next!

His heavy breathing sent chills down my skin, and as we connected our lips I got adrenaline rush from kissing this monster who destroyed my soul mate and ex-boyfriend.

Sadly, I didn't have any feelings for the big guy he's just a piece I need to finish my plan.

(click external link to see video)

**RAW 2012**

"Hey Punk, Punk!" I said while running after him.

"Uh Hey." Punk looked around nervously.

"Hi! Um I just wanted to tell you something." I began.

"You want to tell me that you're completely off your rocker don't you?" Punk interrupted.

I ignored him interrupting me and started again, "No, uh no I just wanted to tell you uh that I really enjoyed you beating up Daniel Bryan." I said undeniably flirting with him.

"Oh, okay so you're not crazy, you're just really sadistic?" he questioned.

_Oh! He really knows how to make a woman mad!_

"Okay! Okay! Time out, before you freak out on me and scratch my eyes out, you know, you have to, you know it that you're the one who has acted like a fool this entire time right?"

_I couldn't believe it, why would I even think Punk would want me? He doesn't want some crazy unstable little girl!_

I began to cry from his harsh words, "Okay, um alright no? Ok…" Punk began to say.

"Uh… no, no it's going to be alright. It's going to be ok. Ok, bring it in." Punk finally wrapped his arms around me surrounding me with the warmth I needed.

I couldn't help but smile in his embrace.

As he tried to calm me down by smoothing my hair, it felt _so good._

"It'll be fine, everything's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine, ok just stop crying-

I pulled my head out of his embrace and looked at him with no tears and looked at him with all my attention.

He just chuckled at my action, "You know what? I sorta dig crazy chicks." He smirked and winked as he headed to where he needed to go.

I jumped up down gleefully and skipped down to the locker room.

_I couldn't wait to go down to the ring and observe Punk closer._

As Bryan was thrown outside to the floor I was on my way to the ring.

When I got down to the middle of the ramp I waved at Punk, "Hi Punkers!"

"AJ what are you doing here? You can get hurt!"

I just smiled as I got up close to Daniel as he started to stagger to his feet.

I used all my strength to give him a low blow and the bell was rung for a disqualification.

I backed up and looked at Daniel with a deranged smile, before I greeted him with a big roundhouse kick to the head.

_Well, my work here is done._

And I pranced too backstage to get ready for Smackdown the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**AJ Lee's POV**

**Smackdown 2012**

I skipped into the arena for Smackdown with Kaitlyn walking behind I bumped into a wall, well it was Big Show but still the same thing.

"AJ? You should be watching where you're walk- I mean skipping." He chuckled.

"How've you been big guy?" I playfully punched his belly since I couldn't reach his shoulder.

_Talk about short girl problems._

"I've been good, how's you and Kaitlyn? I heard about your match against her."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Good. Since when did I have a match against Kaitlyn?"

"WWE Active Poll. But don't worry it's on Smackdown."

I nodded my head, "But, I don't want to screw up this friendship between myself and her."

Paul put his large hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly in assurance, "You won't."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks, you're the best." I wrapped my arms around his belly since my arms are so short.

"Aw look at that it's the beauty and the beast." A sickly sweet voice laughed.

I pulled away and came face to face with the _former_ Executive Administrator to Raw and SmackDown General Manager John Laurinaitis who thank god was fired by Mr. McMahon at No Way Out, where I had to make out with Kane.

_Belch._

_Kane's just a good friend that's all; he understands the things that I think since he himself thinks outside the box._

"Excuse me AJ, but don't you think you should be getting ready for you match? It's in 10 minutes."

I raised my eyebrow, "I only listen to the general manager and since we have none, Vince is in charge, remember? You don't **have** a job, you're not better than anyone else now, your just a diva now, nothing else." I turned and started to skip around her and The Bog Show and made my way to the Diva's locker room.

I was still remembering the Smackdown before No Way Out when Vickie slapped me; Punk came to the rescue and checked my face, smiled at me with his cute grin. And that same week on Raw, we were matching!

I slipped on my blue checkered shorts and matching top with matching kneepads with cute little skulls on the front, I knew that I had a mix tag team match against grandma and Ziggles, so I need to be prepared for Dolph interfering.

I put some black and blue bangles over my taped up wrists like Punk does, and I made my way to the gorilla.

_Let's Light It Up!_

I skipped out and smiled at the crowd, and made my way down the ramp skipping.

As I waited for Sheamus, they decided to roll the clip of me being named the special guest referee for Money in The Bank between CM Punk and Daniel Bryan.

I was still thinking of names for me being announced in less than three weeks.

As the clip ended with Daniel screaming his bald little head off, I couldn't help, but laugh.

_What an idiot, seriously AJ what did you see in that dwarf?_

(Fun Fact: If you didn't know Daniel Bryan is 5'10 and is one of the shortest men on the roster)

_It's a shame that they lost their heads, a careless man who could wind up dead, you wear your sin like it's some kind of prize to many lies to many lies._

My partner, The World Heavyweight Champion came out and did his pounding on his chest; I made my way into the ring.

Sheamus made a slight glance as he saw me smile creepily at Vickie, "AJ, don't do anything crazy lass." Sheamus' Irish voice told me.

Vickie stupidly pushed me.

_Oh she's going to get it._

I sprang from my feet like a monkey, but Sheamus caught me _again._

_"Well, if that's the case, I just have a little bit of old business to take care of. I dropped my mic and jumped at Vickie. Punk could see it coming and made me jump into his arms. While Sheamus stood there not knowing what to do at the time. "Let me GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed out._

"Are you ok AJ? You seemed a bit out there?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't do anything crazy alright?" I nodded and Sheamus gave me a toothy grin.

He took off his shirt, and threw it into the crowd and the bell dinged for the match to start.

Sheamus looked in the zone right now, he was setting up for the Brogue Kick so we could finish this match and rest for the night.

Just as Sheamus was about to kick Dolph's head off, he smartly made a tag to Vickie.

Before Vickie could get in the ring Dolph was kicked in the face and sent flying into the barricade.

_Ok, he was screwed either way to be honest._

I walked towards Vickie with a smirk on my face, gave a kick to her gut.

I ran and bounced of the ropes and connected my knee to the cougar's face known as Shining Wizard.

I dragged her away from the ropes and pinned her.

_1-2-3_

I slid out of the ring and grabbed the mic away from Justin Robert's hand.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I stopped as I skipped into the back.

As I walked in the back in celebration, I remembered Punk.

"Has anyone seen Punk? Punk? Punk!" I found my soul mate had his back facing towards me.

"Hey! Hey Punk!"

"Hey, hang on I'm on the phone." He said while he was talking with someone.

_It's probably Lita._

"Who you talking to?"

"Just hang on a minute AJ."

I couldn't believe he wouldn't even look at me, "I said, who are you talking to?" I demanded.

Punk looked at me in disbelief, "It's personal. Hang on."

_It's Lita, defiantly._

"You know what, I'll call you right back." Punk finally hung up.

"Did you see my matc-

"I was on the phone with my sister."

_That's a relief._

"Oh okay. M-my match did you see it?" I asked him with anticipation.

"What match?"

_What does he mean by what match? I just was out there a few minutes ago, was he really talking to his sister for that long?_

"I was on the phone, for like 15 minutes."

_I saw his matches, why wouldn't he see mine?_

"So you didn't see my match." I stated with a bit of annoyance.

"Look I-

_No I already heard enough._

"You were on the phone the whole time?" I looked at him in deep rage.

"I-i-i- was, yeah I was on the phone."

_I was hurt, I tried to process every word he was telling me._

"I didn't know you had a match, I'm sorry."

_He's not sorry AJ, make them pay._

"You weren't paying attention to me." My voice broke.

I couldn't even look at him in the face anymore.

Even though I was hurt by Punk not watching my match, I still would watch his.

Cena and Jericho had brought their fight to the back while Punk and Bryan currently battled in the ring.

_Ok time to make my appearance, at least now Punk will pay attention to me._

_Let's Light It Up._

I came out skipping with glee as I made my way down the ramp, neither superstar paid attention to me.

Even around the ring and on the apron they didn't.

_What is it going to take?_

A tiny little lightbulb popped in my head.

_I got an idea!_

_First, I need a table._

I almost circled the entire ring until I finally found one.

_Second, I need to set it up in front of the turnbuckle._

I finished setting up the table, and with reluctance, made my way to steel steps, checking once every few seconds just to make sure it wasn't moved.

My foot stepped on the lower rope.

_If this is what it will take to get Punk's attention, will it work?_

Just before I was going to jump, my ex, Daniel Bryan came out to try and stop me from jumping.

_Maybe I should jump on him and make him hit the table. _

_That would be fun, but what happens if Bryan jumps out of the way just before I collide with him?_

I felt a hand tug on my waist, and I looked below to meet the eyes of desperation.

CM Punk.

My soul mate.

"Is this what you wanted to do just to get my attention?"

"Don't jump, I care about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Punk climbed up another rope so we could be face to face.

I didn't listen to a word he said and only looked into his eyes.

_It's now or never April._

I grabbed his head and crashed our lips together, sparks flew and tingles ran through my body.

Punk put his hand over my head while the other was supporting him and myself.

The kiss seemed to last hours before I quickly pulled away, but gently licked his lip ring.

_He's so irresistible._

His eyes fluttered slowly and his expression was in shock.

**CM Punk's POV**

She wasn't supposed to kiss me, she totally went off- script.

And that bad thing about this is that on- screen and off, I was starting to develop feelings for her and it scared me right to the core.

**AJ Lee's POV**

I tilted my head at his expression and licked my lips.

_Why did he kiss me back? I was way off-script._

Then I rememebered him not paying any attention to me, and I pushed him, sending him down crashing into Daniel and into the table that I set up moments ago.

As they laid down in obvious pain I smiled evilly at the scene that was shown in front of me.

I stepped down from the turnbuckle and onto the floor.

I bent on my knees and bent over Punk.

"_I hope you realize what you're getting into on Smackdown, Punkers." _I smiled and brought his lips to mine.

I bit his lip teasingly and got up.

I skipped around the ring and up the ramp to the back.

My twitter was blowing **up** minutes after I go into the rental car with Kaitlyn currently behind the wheel.

(Hopefully these aren't actual twitter names since I made them up from the top of my head)

AJPunkisPerfection: Why didn't you kiss CM Punk longer?

WWEFan: Why would you put Punk though a table if he's your soul mate?

Punker124: What the HELL were you thinking AJ?

CrazyChick: AJ, its PG…

The last one was a bit confusing since I didn't like take my top off, or grope Punk.

_You wish you did._

"Did you have fun April? If you looked at Punk's trunks it looked like he was, well Punk Jr. anyways."

I turned my head to my best friend in utter disgust, "Why would you look at Phillip like that Celeste?"

My best friend just smiled, "So you and Punk are on a first name base right now? He** never **lets people call him by his birth name. You must be pretty special if you can call him by Phil."

"I know? It's weird since- HEY! Don't try change the subject! Answer my question."

"It's pretty noticeable AJ." Kaitlyn bluntly said.

"Oh..." I was kind of embarrassed that I could affect Punk in that type of way.

_It's happened before AJ._

Oh yeah, how could I forget Punk and my very public make out session, I wonder what would have happened if Kaitlyn stepped out 20 minutes later?

I guess I'll never know.

++ "You're a sweet girl AJ, you-

What a load of garbage!" Daniel cut off Punk

I was between two people that I would be refereeing in less than two weeks and it was getting heated, I knew Daniel was lying about caring about me and wanting me back.

"Let me tell you something about CM Punk ok, the only thing CM Punk cares about is that AJ is our referee for Money in the Bank because he knows that he needs her to beat me." Daniel bragged.

Punk knocked the mic out of Bryan's hand and started the dwarf, until I stood between them to stop them from fighting.

I turned towards Punk and did something I shouldn't have done.

I jumped onto Punk and started to kiss him.

I firmly had my butt sitting on his crotch as he propped himself up with his elbows.

His tongue pressed against my lips and I opened my lips waiting for his tongue to make its grand entrance, his tongue wrestled with mine and I wanted to stop, but it was so addicting.

**His** kisses were addicting.

As we gasped for air that we need desperately and got up and made my way through the bottom rope, and started to skip on my way to the back.

**CM Punk's POV**

I have to admit, April is one hell of a kisser, but she didn't kiss Bryan.

Does AJ have feelings for me inside and outside the ring?


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Hours before Comic Con**

**AJ Lee's P.O.V**

I was currently on my hotel bed, stressing out if this would affect whatever relationship I had with Punk.

But more importantly if I was pregnant.

"Hey, where have you been?"

I looked up at my best friend, "Oh, around." I waved my hand like it was nothing, but I knew that I was a horrible.

Kaitlyn knew AJ was lying, but didn't press on, "So are you ready for Comic Con tomorrow? We're going to be with Sheamus and Punk."

_I completely forgot Punk was going to be there!_

"Earth to AJ, you didn't forget that we were going right?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nope, I just was thinking about what's been happening after WrestleMania."

"I know! You being crazy and-

I slowly twisted my head at my friend, "What did you just say?" I said with danger laced in my words.

Kaitlyn took a few steps back from her best friend, "AJ, calm down let's just think about what we've gone through before you ripe my hair out." Kaitlyn said while trying to calm her friend who had questionable decisions.

My composure turned into a smile, "Kaitlyn, I'm NOT crazy, so stop calling me that, or acting like I'm going to snap." My voice broke and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I fell to the ground and burst into tears and started to violently shake in the process.

I felt warm arms embrace me in a loving way, "April, I'm _so _sorry for upsetting you. How about we clean you up and go out and get some ice cream?"

I wiped my eyes, raising my eyebrow, "This early in the morning, Kaitlyn didn't you just eat just 45 minutes ago?"

"I ate an apple! I'm starving girl! Let's go!"

After Kaitlyn and I finished our ice cream, we decided to walk to Comic Con since it wasn't that far away from our hotel we were staying at.

**23 minutes later….**

By the time we got there it was **packed**.

We went straight to the bathroom to freshen up; well I stood there outside the door waiting for Kaitlyn, because she wanted to look good for her "Celtic Warrior", *sigh*, young love.

After Kaitlyn was done getting ready we made our way to the room where we would be asking pictures, taking autographs, ect.

"Hi Zack, Sheamus, Punk, are you ready cause I'm not, I'm freaking out!" Kaitlyn said.

Zack walked over to Kaitlyn and Sheamus just ran towards her trying to calm her down.

_Kaitmus, at its finest._

"Hey, Pikachu, you worried?"

"Nope, are you worried for Money in the Bank? Cause you never know, I just might let Bryan win this one, for _once_." I laughed at my private little joke.

"I know you won't screw me because you're better than that." Punk said while adjusting his worn Cubs hat.

"-He is the Internet Champion, Zack Ryder!"

"That's my cue! Remember Sheamus, you're next, see you in a bit!"

Zack went in and the crowd certainly made some noise, but I was right before Punk made his grand entrance and my heart was pumping with worry, what happens if I trip? Or they ask a question about me and Punk?

I wasn't paying any attention until my theme music played, "AJ, time for you to go." Punk said while he was waiting his name to be called.

I skipped in and slapped a few hands, the cheering in the room was deafening.

"And ladies and gentleman, from Chicago, Illinois, he is a former member of the gold Mafia, some call him the sausage king of Chicago, and we refer to him as the WWE Champion, C-M PUNK!"

_Oh silly Punk, he still has that funny bone of his._

Instead of Punk walking in like everyone else, he decided to be different and cutely peeked his head around the door.

And if you thought my entrance was deafening, his was _earth shattering._

Before he sat down he poured me and him a drink of water, and the cat calls came ringing out.

I took a look at his face when he sat down between Sheamus and I his cheeks were a faint pink.

I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Looks like someone's blushing, oh and you look so adorable when you blush it's sorta cute." I said with flirty intensions.

He whispered back, "AJ, you skip around almost everywhere you go, and you're calling me cute Pikachu?"

My face lit up at his cute little nickname for me, he just was so good at making a girl going weak in the knees.

Most of the questions were aimed at Punk, Ryder, Sheamus and Kaitlyn. Am I doing something wrong?

"To put that in mind, I know I can make everybody happy-

"AJ!"

My attention snapped back to full attention and the audience just laughed at Punk's and my expressions.

"AJ I'm positive I can make happy." Punk said.

The cat calls were off the roof and my face felt like a tomato, Punk was just laughing as well as the rest of the table.

"Speaking of AJ, AJ why do you like making out with Punk so much, we all saw that French kiss on Smackdown. What makes you like Punk so much that you would distract his opponents and let him win?"

I swallowed nervously, "Well, Punk's the best in the world is all I can say, ladies, who wouldn't want to kiss this attractive man? He's also the WWE Champion which makes him even more important to me, I don't want to be the reason why Punk lost his WWE Championship, and I'm not the reason why Punk wins, he is, he goes out there and gives it his all, he's the one who gets the pin. I'm just there to be his friend."

"AJ, we've kissed multiple times, we've past the friendship stage." Punk joked.

"Punk, I also want to show you a figure of somebody who is going to be in your match this Sunday at Money in the Bank, I just want to get your thoughts on this."

_Oh, here we go…_

"Figure wise I would give it an 8."

I slapped him on the shoulder, "If I had to rate Punk I would give him a 10."

"But I think it's cool, AJ has really taken an opportunity, a small sliver amount and she has totally knocked it out of the park. She's doing a great job, on everything; she's underrated, from the way she delivers all of her lines, like I mean everything. I think she's an exceptional diva or superstar whatever you want to call her. It's cool that she has a figure because she's a wrestling fan just like I am so it's one of those bizarre goals to have an action figure and be in a video game. So I know it's a big accomplishment for her plus her boobs are really cool."

_What?_

My face had _just_ returned back to its original shade and it was back to the red complexion.

"I said boots, everybody relax, and that's a cool figure good for her."

"Punk, you are so embarrassing right now, I am going to look like I have a sun burn by the time this is done!"

Punk chuckled, "Oh AJ, I saw you smiling when I said I could make you happy, don't act like you weren't enjoying it."

I just snorted in response.

_Stupid Punk._

_Why does he need to be so attractive?_

_It would be easier if it were someone like Brodus Clay, he's nice, but attractive wise. _

_No._

"I'm so tired Punkers, can we go get something to eat please?"

"You know what? Sure, it's a nice day and I can just call Lita, Edge and Colt to see if they want to come, so hang on I'll be on the phone."

While Punk was on the phone I sneakily took a picture of him.

** WWEAJLee Punky Bear looks so yummy right now. #Less24BeforeMITB**

I chose the picture that I just took moments ago and tweeted the post with the picture.

I didn't include him in the post since he follows me and his phone will vibrate and he'll see it.

While I was waiting for Punk I just looked at some of the tweets and looked at Lita's page.

_Should I follow her?_

_Nah, idol or not, I don't trust her._

"AJ, Lita and Edge can't make it, but my friend Colt can come."

"Colt Cabana?" I asked.

Punk nodded, "Let's go."

Is AJ pregnant?

Who knows?! ;D

How will AJ and Colt meetting each other go?


	9. Chapter 9

**CM Punk's POV**

I wasn't going to tell AJ the reason why Edge and Lita couldn't make it.

_"Punk, I broke up with Edge, I'm hurt right now. I'll call you._

I didn't even get a word in before she hung up, I was confused why she even broke up with Edge, but the biggest confusion is why she wouldn't tell me anything, I tell her _everything_ so why is she suddenly so cold towards me?

"Punk, lighten up. You look like The Grinch with that scowl on your face." AJ said smiling up to me.

I returned the smile and casually put my arm around her, "AJ, we're almost there, but I have to warn you. Colt might embarrass you; you'll warm up to him. I've shown him a couple of your matches so he has an idea of who you are."

"You didn't show him my promos right?" AJ asked worriedly.

I smirked, "Don't worry; he'll love you even if you are crazy."

AJ shook off my arm off her shoulder, "I'm **not **crazy Punk, and I just think differently than what everyone else thinks."

"Whatever you say AJ, whatever you say..."

The back of my head was soon greeted with a slap.

**AJ Lee's POV**

"AJ! Violence isn't the answer to everything you know." Punk said while rubbing his faint red hand print on his tattooed forearm.

We arrived at the pizza parlor where Punk led me to a booth with a man who had somewhat curly hair, brown eyes, and a red and white baseball hat which was faced backwards.

"Hey Punk, what's up- Oh! This must be AJ, you're adorable kid."

"For your information I'm 25, I've kicked my ex-boyfriend in the head and even threw your friend crashing down into a table. I am not a kid."

Colt seemed astounded, "Got yourself a spitfire eh Punk?"

_Oh brother._

"Then he just sat there and blushed!" I laughed and Colt joined in.

"Punk blushed? Haha! I wish I was there!"

"Don't worry Colt, people have taped _everything._"

Punk looked like he had enough, "Okay everyone let's stop picking on me and let's talk about AJ hmm?"

They both turned at me and stared, "What? Okay I blushed too okay?"

Colt erupted in laughter, "T-T-This is the AJ Lita was talking about? You're in love my friend."

The air suddenly drew weird, "Colt, AJ and I aren't dating, we're _just friends._"

Colt stopped laughing, "Punk could I talk to you over her man?"

Colt got up and Punk soon followed.

**CM Punk's POV**

"You know Punk that's one stupidest things I've ever heard, you and AJ aren't friends? That's bullshit!"

I took his Cubs hat off and smoothed my hair down, "We are, just because we've had a couple of kisses-

"You had a major boner to most."

"That doesn't mean that I have feelings for her."

"Punk, you're telling me you've only kissed her on-screen? And going by the script?" Colt asked.

Everything came flooding in from our date on Monday.

_Shit._

"Well? Have you?"

"No, we haven't we've even slept together-

"I told you Punk! You have feelings for AJ inside and outside the ring, why don't you just man up and tell her how you feel?"

I turned my head and saw AJ on her phone, the way she bit her lower lip in concentration, she looked _cute._

_Ugh, I __**cannot **__believe I just said cute. *Shudder*_

"Because Colt, I'm not her white knight in shining armor, she needs someone who won't get her into trouble. She's kicked her ex-boyfriend in the head for Christ's sake! She's going to get hurt if she's with me."

Colt just blinked at him, "Punk, grow a pair, you two have been flirting since her debut in NXT. Good luck at Money in the Bank, you'll need it with her around." Colt grinned at him and retreated back to the table to bid AJ a farewell.

I walked back as AJ waved me over, "Punk look!"

I sat in the booth beside her and looked over her shoulder, "What is it?"

"Apparently people "ship us" which means they want us to be together." AJ looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"AJPunk? Why does your name have to be first?"

"Duh, because **I'm** the best in the world." AJ cockily stated.

"You're going to get it when we get back to the hotel AJ; I wanted to ask you something."

**AJ's POV**

"You're going to get it when we get back to the hotel, but AJ, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." I grinned slightly.

"Well…"

_Aww, he's nervous._

"I wanted to ask you AJ if you have feelings for me." Punk said.

"And you better tell me the truth, because I can tell when you're lying April."

_Oh geez he's using my real name._

"I-I have feelings for you, romantic feelings. Are you going to laugh now? I can't believe I told you that. I'm so stupid sometimes…"

"Hey, hey" Punk lightly lifted my face up so I would be looking in his piercing green eyes, "You're not stupid, and no I'm not going to laugh I'm going to do this."

Punk let go of my chin and brought my lips to his.

It was a nice sweet kiss, no lust at all, which was nice for a change, Daniel only wanted heated kisses that led on to bigger things which I would never do which would lead to Daniel losing his cool.

"AJ, I know I'm putting myself out there, and you shouldn't be around a guy like me, I'm trouble. But will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, just don't embarrass me okay? Or I'll call you Punkers or Punky Bear in front of the guys or in the ring."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Punk winked.

"Now, let's go back to the hotel, Pikachu." Punk got up and led me out.

While Punk paid for the bill my phone vibrated, ** WWEAJLee AJ, you're going to do an excellent job refreeing just remember to be in my corner tomorrow. And when I win, maybe we can get back together x Daniel**

_Stupid Daniel._

I gritted my teeth and violenty shook from rage from Daniel.

"AJ? Are you okay?"

I felt total de ja vu when he asked me that sentence, "Punk, I need to go to the gym and train, can you come with me?"

Punk looked a bit confused for a second, "Uhh… Okay?"

I beamed at him, "Thanks Punk." I said popping the "p"

I kissed his cheek and skipped out of the pizza parlor with Punk look flabbergasted.

"And you just left your boyfriend there? I still can't believe you're dating Punk, and since I'm dating Sheamus. I just need to become Divas Champion and Sheamus and I will be the Power Couple of the WWE!"

"Kaitlyn, you mean me and Punk right? The WWE Championship is a bit more valuable and harder to obtain then the World Heavy Weight Championship, if anyone's winning the Diva's Championship it'll be me." I argued.

"AJ, I'm a way better wrestler than you."

"At least I actually started out as a wrestler, if it wasn't for that 8 foot tall giant's horrible photos; you wouldn't even **be **in the WWE!" I yelled.

"I don't make out with every single guy in the roster so that people will know who I am!"

"You made out with you Pro's boyfriend!"

"You made out with your Pro!"

"Yeah, but you didn't see me following him around like a lost puppy."

Kaitlyn cruelly laughed, "AJ, you're a dime a dozen, you came from nothing and you are nothing! Not to mention a crazy, worthless, whore who will make out and have sex with anyone she pleases just to get to the top!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs like a warrior princess preparing to attack and I jumped on Kaitlyn, throwing right hand after right hand.

After two minutes, Kaitlyn's nose was bleeding, but I didn't stop there I wouldn't stop my attack until she learned how to give me respect.

Sheamus opened the door looking at his phone, "Hey babe, I was wondering… AJ! Get off my girlfriend!"

Sheamus peeled me off when Punk came running in, "I heard yelling what happened, you okay AJ?" I nodded my head.

"Punk! Look what your girlfriend did to **my **girlfriend's nose! You're crazy!

Punk and I growled in unison, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that Sheamus." Punk said in a dark threatening tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it it's not my fault your girlfriend here is crazy she needs to be thrown in a mental hospit-

Punk started his attack on Sheamus and they rolled all around the hotel floor, Punk gave Sheamus a thumb to the eye and started to grab my stuff.

"AJ! Start packing quickly! We're going to be taking my bus with Kofi."

"Okay." I sprinted off and packed my toiletries into my black and green bag, when I rushed out Punk already had my suitcases and was on his way out the door with my Pikachu slippers in hand.

_I thought Kaitlyn and I would be best friends_ _forever, but I guess all good things must come to an end._

**Looks like AJ and Kaitlyn had a fallout :O**

**Who's side are you on?**

**#TeamAJ or #TeamKaitlyn?**


End file.
